Risking everything
by W3rtip0
Summary: Takari First a game of spin the bottle, then boyfriend and girlfirend... Really sucks, wrote it years ago, read at your own risk!
1. A game of spin the bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other art, characters or other products of any sort.  
  
Rant: Now people Don't know how prounce Hikari! The r is pronounced: rlr, and the same thing for Takeru, or ANY Japanese word. Ask any Japanese person, and they'll tell you!  
  
Part I  
  
Takeru walked along with Kari, his best friend, and the one he had so long ago fallen in love with. This kind of thing was not a very usual thing, falling in love with your best friend. Kari Never seemed to notice the hints he let out, and T.K. had tried, on a great number of occasions, to tell her straightforward how he felt about her, But he never found the courage, and they ended up talking about something or other. "Hey TD" called a voice that T.K. unfortunately knew well. "What is it Davis?" T.K. asked sounding somewhat annoyed. "Oh nothing, just hanging around." Replied Davis. Just hanging around and hitting on Kari! Thought T.K., annoyed. "Are you going to Yolei's christmas party?" "Yeah!" "Yep!" "Well, I'll see you there tomorrow, TD, and Kari. When will he ever learn? Thought T.K. Little did he know that Kari felt the same about him, or what was going to happen the next day.  
  
**The next day**  
  
T.K. hurriedly got dressed. He wondered why he had to have the bad habit of waking up late, especially on special occasions. Running through the kitchen, he grabbed Matt's toast as it flew out of the toaster, and called "Patamon" before stuffing it in his mouth. His digimon flew out of his bedroom, still sleepy-eyed, and landed clumsily on his shoulder as he flew out the door, not bothering to write a note. He arrived at the party still running. He knocked at the door and Yolei answered it. "Oh, T.K.! I thought you weren't coming because you are so late. Is Kari with you?" "No" T.K. said, surprised that Kari wasn't there. "Well, aren't you going to come in?" T.K. snapped out of thinking of Kari. "Yeah."  
  
Kari hurriedly got dressed. She wondered why she had to have the bad habit of waking up late, especially on special occasions. Running through the kitchen, she grabbed Tai's toast as it flew out of the toaster, and called "Gatomon" before stuffing it in her mouth. Her digimon Ran out of her bedroom, still sleepy-eyed, and jumped clumsily on her shoulder, as she flew out the door, not bothering to write a note. She arrived at the party still running. She knocked at the door and Yolei answered it. "Hi Kari! I thought you weren't coming because your so late!" "Well, I'm here now." "Well, aren't you going to come in?" Kari snapped out of thinking about T.K. "Yeah"  
  
**In the house**  
  
Everyone was already there, doing various things like talking about how pass the parcel was too childish to be played by children of their age, or how the punch tasted funny. Kari sat down at atable and he noticed that T.K. was already there. "Hi T.K." and T.k. jumped in his seat. Kari giggled. "Kari! Don't scare me like that!" Just then, Davis seemed to materialized behind the couch. "Hi TD, Hi Kari" He said, with a pronounced air of annoyance. "Where did you come from?"T.K. asked. Davis ignored him, And said: "There is a game of truth or dare going on, want to come?" "Hey cool, T.K. are you coming?" Kari asked, much to Davis' annoyance.  
  
Yolei had figured out a plan for the truth or dare game. If they said truth, she would dare them to say whom they loved and kiss that person. If they said said dare, she would simply dare them to kiss whoever they loved.  
  
As everyone at the party came, she told them the rules: You can't say pass and skip your turn, and No asking for another dare. And no changing from truth to dare.  
  
First up was Yolei. "Truth or dare?" "dare" replied Tai, who was next. "I dare you to kiss Sora" Tai's face changed to look somewhat like a Turnip. Sora's face changed to look somewhat like a cherry. Suddenly, without warning, Tai Did more than they asked for, and started to make out with Sora, who, to everyones' surprise, Kissed him back. Even Yolei was dumbfounded, even though she had been sure her plan would work. When Sora and Tai stopped kissing, Their faces were the color of Red whine. "Your turn Tai!" Said Yolei, Now with a big Grin on her face. Tai saw this, and immediately caught on. Yolei, who hadn't planned this, saw it was a good thing. "Truth or dare?" "Truth" replied Matt, Not wanting the same thing to happen to him. Who do like? "I figured you would say that." He hesitated then stammered: " I.. I like Mimi." No one was that surprised about this. "Matt, your turn." Tai gave him the same look he had received from Yolei. Matt looked confused at first, but soon caught on."Truth or dare?" Dare, said Ken, whom Matt had addressed. I dare you To kiss Whomever you love. Ken Blushed, sporting an unsure look, and Kissed Yolei. Yolei, EXCTREMELY surprised, Kissed him back. Everyones jaw dropped at a scene most of them thought was comical. "Ken, your turn. "Truth or dare?" Ken asked T.K.. T.K. blushed deeply.I'm going to tell Kari! He thought, turning even redder because of it. "Dare" He finally said. "I dare you to Tell us whoever you love, and then kiss her. Can I do it? T.K. asked himself. At the same time, Davis was thinking: I can't just sit here and have my girl stolen, I just have to do something, but I can't! DARN! T.K. Finally announced: "We've been best friends for years, and I've never told Her This: I love you."T.K. paused to blush. "Kari" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, a gentle kiss that they never forgot for the rest of their lives, oblivious to all that was around them: Tai and Matt's Glares, Davis screaming his head off, and all their friends wooping and shouting and cheering. 


	2. First date

Part II  
  
Davis always had something on his mind these days. Kari loved T.K., T.K. loved Kari, and they had their first kiss 3 Nights ago at christmas(Stupid spin-the bottle). Now they were planning a date and Davis was constantly searching for a girl. Yolei and Ken became boyfriend and girlfriend the same Night as T.K. and Kari(Stupid spin the bottle). Davis, being the Naïve idiot he was, actually BELIEVED He could still win Kari.  
  
**Park**  
  
Kari giggled into T.K.'s mouth. They were sitting on a bench and enjoying the sun and the beauty of the park.-And each other. It had been the best christmas ever! She had Told T.K. how she felt about him(Thank you spin the bottle!), Yolei and Ken were together(Thank you spin the bottle), and Davis was leaving her alone(Though he was acting strangely). Tonight was gonna be their first date(Hers and T.K.'s) And Yolei and Ken were going out the next night. They were in a state of bliss, and were looking forward to their first date. The date was to be, quite simply, a walk through the park at night. But one part of it was going to go wrong. They hadn't planned that Davis would follow them.  
  
**That Night**  
  
Kari was wearing her usual clothing: A yellow skirt, a white and pink top, Long pink gloves, and the camera that she never used. Ding dong! T.K. was there. "Hi Kari!" He too, was in his casual clothes: Green and Yellow top, sailors hat, and green shorts. "You look Great!" "I always look like this!" "That's because you always look great!" Kari Kissed him on the cheek. He turned a noticable shade of red. "Lets Go!" Davis, who was watching this happen from a clump of bushes, was fuming with anger. "Lets go!" Man I wish I could have just one moment alone with TD! He thought. It just wasn't fair that "TD" Got Kari.  
  
**At the park**  
  
T.K. and Kari were kissing under a tree. If Davis' face was a stove, it would have been the best stove in the world. Man! That TD. Ooohhh. I hate him! I wish I could just go out there and set him straight! "Kari" "Yes?" "I-" Davis could Not retain himself any longer. He jumped out of the bush and pushed Kari and T.K. apart.  
  
*******  
  
"DAVIS!" Kari screamed at him. "He ignored her and kept hitting T.K., Who didn't do anything for a while, But suddenly delt a crushing blow to Davis' head, and he fell down, unconcious. "Do you think he's all right?" "Who cares? All I know is that he'll have a nasty headache when he wakes up!" "Man! How low can he get? Spying on us on our first date!" "I'm giving him a good telling off!"  
  
You know it'll only last a few days, and then he'll annoy us again!" 'Kari" "Yes" " I-I." "What?" "I love you." He said. Kari blushed and then said: "T.K." "Yes?" "I love you too, with all my heart!" With that, they kissed passionetly while the unconcious body of Davis lay dejectedly upon the ground.  
  
**Next day**  
  
Davis woke with a groan. "Wha-What happened?" It all came back to him: Kari and T.K.'s date, the fight with T.K., and T.K. and Kari kissing. "T.K.! Now its personal!" 


	3. Davis's grounding

Part III  
  
By this time even the dimmest of the most stupid ecxuses for dimwits would have realised that Kari was taken and COULD NOT be won back, but not Davis. Still, even he could tell it was NOT going to be the easiest thing in the world. He made a plan that like most of his other plans, wasn't very likely to work out, especially because he was currently running low on luck. However, his plan would have to wait, because his parents had grounded him for 3 days for staying out all night(A/N: He had been knocked out for a whole night).  
  
T.K. and Kari were making full advantage of this time they had alone and Ken and Yolei had, after just one date, become an official couple. They were never really unhappy and People at school looked at Kari jealously(Remember that episode were some boys were saying "Kari is so hot"). During Davis' grounding time they had planned another date on the night before Davis' "Release".  
  
**That Night**  
  
Kari was wearing a pink dress and her usual gloves. She kept looking in the mirror and making sure that every single Tiny detail was fine. Ding dong! The doorbell wrang. T.K. was wearing his usual top, and long pants that could have been his usual shorts had it been cut the right length. He blushed as Kari embraced him. He had become use to her kissing him, (mabye it had something to do with Kari kissing him at all opportunities) but he still blushed whenever she did it. "So where are we goin' ?" "Well, I thought we would catch dinner at a pizza parlour, and then hang out at the park again." "Sounds Great!"  
  
**After dinner**  
  
As T.K. and kari walked to the park, T.K. thought about giving Kari the ring. (A/N: No, not a wedding ring, just a special ring to mark the beginning of their relationship!) Kari, at the same time thought about giving T.K. her ring. "T.K." "Yes" "Um. T.K. I have something to give you." "She handed him the ring. T.K. was dumb for a second, and then a strange expression came over him. "Kari" "I have something for you too." He handed her his ring. As she looked at it, it was her turn to bear the weird expression T.K. had only moments ago. They Both leaned in, knowing excactly what they were doing, and for the second time in their lives, they leaned in to embrace in the moonlit sky, At peace with the world.  
  
*******  
  
Ken and Yolei were also on a date, and had just pulled out of a kiss when Yolei ecxlaimed, still blushing: "Look, Ken, There's blood on the ground!" Ken stopped abruptly, and looked down on the ground, examining it closely. "Look, There are Davis' goggles!" They stared at each other. "I think I know where Davis was when he was out all night." "I think he must've been spying on T.K. and Kari." She giggled, Not because of the knoledge she had just gained, but Because Ken was pulling her into another embrace.  
  
*******  
  
"Whoopee!" Shouted Davis, as he jumped out of the house. "I'm free!" His eyes narrowed as he thought of T.K. as he pulled close to Kari. He knew very well they or No-one else would let him know when Kari's next date was, so he would have to spy on them. As I said Earlier, Fortunately for T.K. and Kari, his plans had a habit of not working ECXACTLY how he wanted them to. "T.K., YOU"RE GONNA PAY!" 


	4. The joke

Part IIII  
  
Davis knew excactly what to do. He put a letter in Kari's mail box and then Headed to T.K.'s place. As he put the letter in the box T.K. was watching, and he immediately caught on to what Davis was up to and rushed to the phone.  
  
**Kari's place**  
  
Kari laughed aloud at the so obviously forged letter supposedly from T.K.. RING! RING! Kari grabbed the phone and as T.K.'s worried voice hurriedly out about the letter and how Davis had sent them, Kari laughed, once again, out loud. "T.K., T.K., I know he forged them!" "T.K. sighed with relief. "T.K., listen, this has gone on Long enough! I've got a little trick brewing to play on Davis!" T.K. giggled as he listened to Kari's plan to fool Davis and give them all A good laugh.  
  
*******  
  
The next day they all told their friends(Ecxept Davis of course) and told them to play along. At the idea of it all Even Cody was laughing by the time they finished telling them about the plan. *******  
  
Kari was laughing almost too much to move as she set up pieces of cotton to look like condoms. She crammed them in her camera-case and set off for T.K.'s house. As she arrived, it felt like people were tickling her she was laughing so much. "T.K., are you ready?" "Yeah" He snickered. "Davis will get a real shock out of this!"  
  
*******  
  
As they walked along they were in a hesteria. It was funny enough just thinking of it, but actually doing it was even funnier. They felt as if their rib cages would break. As they reached the lace where they usually kissed they both dropped a fake condom. Because they were fake they looked battered as if they had been used. Kari had even dyed them red. To make sure davis would guess it was their condoms they left one of T.K.'s many hats. They were laughing so much that the kiss was clumsy and their cheek bones clattered. As they walked down to the pizza store they regained enough control of their laughing that they could now talk properly. "Davis is gonna be so weird when he finds those!" They started to laugh again.  
  
**Next morning**  
  
Davis walked Down to the place where Kari and T.K. normally kissed, wishing that it could have been him Kari was in love with in the first place. He sighed as he sat down on the bench where Kari and T.K. had their first kiss. He almost jumped out of his skin as he saw the two condoms lying there. Davis inspected them. They looked used, and then. He felt as if he had jumped out of his skin! It was T.K.'s hat. O.M.G! No, it can't be, I'm just imagining things! But he was actually sure of what had happened. Oh No! Its true! 


	5. A joke come real?

Part IIIII  
  
As Davis walked by Kari she was trying not to laugh so hard that she looked like she was in pain. Davis took this badly, and it added a good bonus to the joke, because Now Davis probably thought she was pregnant. He always looked at them as if they were aliens or something. One day, something strange happened. By this time, Davis was constantly looking her up and down for signs of pregnancy. She was walking down the hallway. She was almost over the joke, but knew that Davis still believed she was pregnant. She and T.K. were going to tell davis the whole thing was a joke. She was walking down the hallway and suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach hit her. She was stiffling a giggle because Davis was around, and the result of trying to stiffle a giggle and crying out in pain was NOT ecxactly the nicest thing to hear in the world. It came out as a gargling sqeak that you might have gotten if you scratched a record of murder of a person and sheep simultaneously. T.K. was there, and he immediately ran over to Kari. Everyone one had by now found out about T.K. and Kari's relationship, so no-one was the slightest bit surprised when he ran over to Kari. "Whats wrong?" Just a slight pain in my stomach, but its gone now." "That's weird. I've only heard of this happening in." "OMG" "Naw, Its probably just a coincidence." With that they hurried away. It was just a joke, but now I'm not sure now! What if she really IS pregnant. Oh man! We're so busted if our parents. What WAS I thinking? Dads never home. Dang what about Kari's mother. If she finds out. T.K. was in an ectasy of anxiousness. Kari was at the same time undergoing even worse worriedness. Oh man! What if my parents find out that I might be pregnant. Phew! That's reasurring! MIGHT! But if I am. What will we do with the baby. I don't know how I'm going to survive all that pain. Stop worrying yourself Kari! It was only a quick pain in the stomach. But I don't know what else it could be!  
  
**After school**  
  
T.K. ran Up to Kari as she was on the way to the park. "I don't know how it could have happened!" "I know!" "Listen, Kari, what are we. Is this OK with you?" Kari's eyes lighted up. "I want to keep it when it comes." "This is OK with you?" "Yeah, There's nothing wrong with creating new life, you know!?" With that they embraced passionately. 


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry, but I hated this story too much to let it have its original shitty ending. I shall edit it so that it might be remembered by Takari fans for that bit longer. Sorry,  
  
Wertypo 


End file.
